


watch out, babe

by winkyjinki



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 15:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14167776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winkyjinki/pseuds/winkyjinki
Summary: Jonghyun is unpredictable.He does as he pleases whenever he pleases and everyone usually knows to adjust to it.Jonghyun was predictable.





	watch out, babe

Jonghyun is unpredictable.

Kibum has learned that much in the 10-plus years the two have known each other. In the time he’d finally decided he’d put his fears beside him and pursue his best friend. He knew he’d never lose him if he’s had him for this long already.

He’d tried twice before to quite seriously propose the two become lovers, and was surprisingly turned down.

 _“I don’t want it to affect us. Don’t wanna lose you,”_ he’d been told both times: once their senior year of high school, after they’d just finished studying for an English exam and once their sophomore year of university, the both of them lying in the mess of Jonghyun’s sheets as the elder strokes his collarbone tenderly.

Kibum, at first, thought that he was silly for thinking that either of them would lose the other so easily. He was quickly proven wrong the following year, when Jonghyun had been involved in a collision while driving home from a lecture. When he swore it was the closest he’d been to losing him.

What might have been an hour or two at the most felt like an eternity being in that waiting room, dreading the moment the doctor came out because _what if he didn’t make it?_ What if the last thing Kibum had told him was “Don’t forget to finish your narrative,” instead of “I love you. Be careful and drive safe”?

Of course, his anxieties were soon relinquished once a man dressed in blue scrubs stepped into the waiting room, locking eyes with him and prompting him to stand up from his seat.

It had felt like the entire world was on his side when he listened to the doctor explain that the most Jonghyun really needed was a procedure on his nose and a bit of stitching on his arm. Kibum, at that moment, let out the biggest sigh of relief he’d ever let out in his 20 years of living and laughed at himself for allowing his mind to assume his best friend couldn’t have been saved.

The next day, he received a video call from a recovering Jonghyun.

 _“Be my boyfriend,”_ he’d proposed. Plain, simple, and straightforward. _“Not any of that friends with benefits bullshit anymore. I want to date you.”_

_“But you said—“_

_“Forget what I said.”_ Jonghyun looked so adorable with his bed head and the bandage over his nose that Kibum had to keep himself from smiling like an idiot because this was a very serious matter. _“Last night made me realize that if I were to die at any moment, I’d want it to be with you knowing how I feel about you. With you as my boyfriend. So please.”_

Jonghyun is unpredictable.

Kibum swears that the only day better than that was the day just a couple months back when Jonghyun surprised him with a promise ring in the summer. A thin, silver band that he swore could never even begin to symbolize the amount of love he held in his heart for him.

_“It’s not much now because I’m saving up for a new mic and all, but I’ll make up for it when I replace it with a wedding band. Promise.”_

Unpredictable was far too accurate.

Never in a million years did Kibum ever think that he would have to find a last-minute plane ticket back to South Korea in the middle of a business trip from Japan, having the same anxiety he’d felt the night of the crash. Never did he ever imagine he would lose his lover and best friend at the tender age of twenty-six because he decided life was too unbearable to live and took his own life.

Unfortunately, though, here he was. Carrying the casket away to send Jonghyun to be cremated. barely able to breathe through his choked sobs. And, with tear-stained cheeks, Kibum sniffles and picks his head up as he watches the hearse drive away with his heart and soul, fiddling with the ring Jonghyun gave him. He sucks in a slow breath and makes a promise to Jonghyun that, when the time comes, the two will be together again.


End file.
